He Looks Different
by Emerald Hearts
Summary: Syrus looks a bit upset, and Chazz is getting worried in his own wierd way. Can Chazz help him, or will he make it worse? Oneshot. no yaoi, just friendship. Title is a bit off, somehow


I was just doing nothing, and decided to write a quick one shot. I think it came out okay. Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Yugioh! GX_, or any of the characters in this fanfic.

(This story has nothing to do with yaoi. It's more of a "I finally trust you" thing.)

- - - - -

It was a beautiful day at Duel Academy. Everyone was happy… except Syrus. He was sitting under a tree, all alone. He had his legs drawn close, and his silver eyes were staring at his knees. He had a distressing look on his face too. He looked so sad about something.

A leaf from the tree fell and started dancing downward. It was spinning and spinning, swerving from left to right, and finally it landed on his light blue hair. Syrus didn't do anything for a moment. Then, he slowly moved his hand to his head, and his fingers curled around the leaf. He took a short pause, and then brought his hand down to the floor, and released the leaf as slowly as he had taken it.

All that time, Chazz was watching him from the deck of the Slifer Dorm. He didn't know where anyone else was, and wondered why they would leave Syrus alone like that.

_What is he doing?_ Chazz thought. _It's a nice bright day for crying out loud! Syrus, go do something! Get out of my sight!_

He made a fist to hold in his anger, and then he sighed.

"What's he so upset about?" he asked himself. A number of different ideas came into his head. Maybe he was upset because his brother changed into some Pro League loser. Maybe it finally got to him that he wasn't as tall as everyone else. Or, maybe the obvious choice: he missed the old Jaden.

"Jaden, Jaden, Jaden… WHY IS EVERYBODY SO OBSESSED WITH JADEN?!" Chazz screamed into the air. A moment later, he realized he said that out loud, and scanned the area for anyone that might've heard. There was no one else, except Syrus. He didn't even look at him though. He just sat there, under the shade, playing with the leaves.

Chazz stared at him, and then said, "He looks different somehow… I guess he looks sadder." Chazz stared at him for a while longer, and then closed his eyes hard. He made a fist in anger again, and then released it.

"Goddammit. Move already." Chazz said, still staring at the blue-haired boy, waiting for something to happen. Chazz looked around again, half-expecting Alexis or Bastion to come and find out what was wrong with him. But no, nobody decided to make an entrance and brighten up Syrus's mood.

Chazz stood there for half an hour, waiting for something to happen, or someone to come. Still, nothing. Chazz sighed. "If you want something done right, do it yourself." He said as he walked down the stairs and headed in Syrus's direction.

A few steps towards the little guy, and he stopped. Chazz knew he wanted to help him deep in his heart, but what was he going to say to him anyway? Chazz didn't know how to deal with people who were upset. Usually he would just yell at them, and then someone else would defend them.

_So what am I gonna say to the kid?_ He thought. _What would the others say?_

"_C'mon Sy! Don't be like that! Come join in on the fun!" Jaden would've said._

"_Soldier, suck up your tears! Men don't cry!" Tyranno might have replied with a good thumbs-up._

"_Syrus, what's the problem?" Alexis would ask with a smile, "Cheer up! Tomorrow's another day!"_

_That's all good advice._ Chazz thought. _What would I say?_

"_What're you so sad about, slacker? Get up! You're getting on my nerves!"_

"Wow, that'll cheer him up." Chazz said sarcastically. He shook his head vigorously and said, "But I'm not any of them, I'm _me_. Chazz Princeton. There's no point in trying to act like them, because I'm _not_ them. If Syrus can't handle it, then I'll just leave."

Chazz started towards Syrus again, having second thought once more. Fortunately, he shook them off and finally, he was standing in front of Syrus.

Syrus was twirling the leaf in his hand, watching it move around and around. The tree leaves were casting nice shadows on Syrus, and Chazz's shadow was on him too. Now that Chazz was much closer he could really tell that something was bothering him. He looked so different, so sad.

Chazz sat down, crossing his legs. "Alright, what's the matter squirt?"

Syrus blinked, but remained silent.

"What? Does it have anything to do with your brother?"

Syrus shook his head.

_Good._ Chazz thought. _Anything on that subject and I'd probably make it worse, seeing as how I don't have a relationship with my own brothers. _

"So what is it? You miss Jaden?" Chazz mocked him.

Syrus paused, and then nodded his head.

"And that's why you're sitting under here and doing nothing?"

Syrus shook his head.

"Then what is it you pipsqueak? Tell me already!!!" Chazz shouted.

"I… I…" Syrus stammered.

"YEAH?" Chazz replied. He didn't realize that he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"It's that I…um…" Syrus said. He said what had happened, but he was speaking in such a low tone.

"WHAT? Speak up! I can't hear you!"

"I b… I broke my glasses…" Syrus said softly.

Chazz stood there with an incredulous look on his face. "You WHAT?!"

"I broke my glasses. See?" Syrus said as he pointed to a spot right next to him. Syrus had made a nest with the leaves, and on top of those leaves was a pile of broken glass, and a glasses frame.

Chazz stared at the glasses. "…Are you kidding me?! All this time I was so worried, and it's all over nothing! My god, I thought somebody died or something!" He got up and grabbed Syrus by the collar. He then brought him right up to his face.

Syrus's hands flew up to Chazz's arms as he tried to free himself. His eyes were shut tight, and Chazz could feel his arms shake a bit.

"Chazz, let me go! I, didn't, do, anything! Aagh!" Syrus said, swallowing up most of his words.

Chazz had maniacal eyes. He was just about ready to give him a head lock, and maybe pull his ears till they turned as red as Jaden's blazer. He was so mad, and inside he knew there was no reason for it. He growled, and then gave in to his nicer side… sorta. He threw Syrus at bottom of the tree trunk, so now Syrus was back where he started: Sitting under the tree, looking like he wanted to cry.

"You're pathetic! Suck it up already!" Chazz shouted at poor little Syrus.

Syrus covered his silver eyes with his hands. "Ch-Chazz… I hate you!!!" Syrus screamed.

"What'd you say, shrimp?!" Chazz said as he crouched down with a threatening fist. Syrus didn't answer, still covering his eyes as though they were wounded. He was sniveling softly, not loud enough for Chazz to hear.

"Hey, I said something to ya, small fry! Pay attention!" Chazz shouted, snapping his fingers in front of Syrus's face. No answer came from him, and Chazz leaned closer to the boy.

Underneath his hands, hot tears streamed down his small cheeks. Syrus somehow knew Chazz could see, and he started to cry out loud.

"You're such a baby! Stop that! Stop!" Chazz shouted, but Syrus continued.

"C'mon I didn't throw you that hard, did I? …C'mon! Get up! And stop crying!!!" Chazz screamed, but it only made things worse.

Chazz calmed down, and started to think about what he should do. He then noticed his glasses in the nest.

Chazz picked up the pieces of glass and looked at Syrus. He then said, "Don't go anywhere, twerp. Got it?"

He then left, towards the card shop.

Syrus didn't move at first, but then he got up and shouted, "Uh, Chazz, wait for me!"

-----

"Thanks Dorothy!" Syrus said as him and Chazz left the card shop.

"No problem! Anytime you need anything, I'll be here to help!" she shouted as the boys went down the hall.

They had went to Dorothy for help with his glasses problem. She said Chazz didn't have to bring the glass, since his old glasses couldn't be fixed. She then called her eye doctor. She said within a week, she should be able to get him new glasses. Syrus got the same frames his old glasses had, so he wouldn't look any different. So, everything was back to normal.

"Next time," Chazz said to Syrus, "Don't keep old glasses for too long, cuz I'm not gonna help you with it again, got it?"

Syrus nodded happily and grinning. "Thanks Chazz."

"Don't mention it… No, I mean it."

Syrus took a look at Chazz's hands, and gasped. "Chazz, you're bleeding!"

Chazz looked at his hands. There were numerous small cuts here and there, and only a few of them were giving off blood. Chazz knew he was bleeding though. He just didn't want to say it.

"Yeah, I can see slacker. What, you scared I'll die?" Chazz asked.

"Well no, but you shouldn't have held the glass if it was going to cut you."

"Pfft. You're such a baby. Did you forget? I'm_ The Chazz_, and I can handle a bit of blood. Unlike you that is."

Syrus just smiled. Chazz was being so nice and cool. Syrus never really liked him before, but now he knew that he really cares for him.

"…_Are you kidding me?! All this time I was so worried, and it's all over nothing! My god, I thought somebody died or something! You're such a pain!" he had said._

_Sure those words may sound mean, but beneath them I know he meant well._ Syrus thought. He then asked, "Hey, did you know I'm claustrophobic?"

"No. What's wrong with small spaces anyway?"

"It just feels like the walls will cave in on me."

"Cave in on you?"

"Yeah. It's like in those adventure movies when the hero is stuck in the room and the walls are moving closer and closer. It's so scary... What're you afraid of Chazz?"

"The Chazz fears nothing."

Syrus sighed. "Of course."

So they sat down underneath the same tree where all of this started and began to talk about so many things. Eventually, Alexis and Bastion came back, and they were a bit confused why the two of them would ever talk to each other. Chazz went back to his old self though, yelling every time he got a good chance, but Syrus was happy. He was happy because he knew Chazz wasn't all too bad. And he had the glasses to prove it.

- - - - -

I just felt like spinning a story was all. Tell me what you think. Oh, and this particular part would've taken place right after Jaden lost to Aster Phoenix, and before he left. So Chazz would still be wearing black.

I like what I wrote, so please, if you're going to flame, it better be a good reason. Otherwise my evil side will take over and start cursing you out. You don't want that. 'anime sweatdrop' (I'm only kidding : ). )

My first, and probably only, oneshot. This is like a 'farewell' thing, because I probably won't write another fanfic for yugioh gx anymore. But, I think I've said too much.

Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
